Cat Demon
by LittleWitchyGirl
Summary: 18 year old Sukuri Hirashi used to be a normal girl...When Sukuri suddenly does not remember what happened to her on the fourteenth she finds things she never knew not only about her past and herself, but about her future. Has been rated up because of sex
1. Prologue

Sorry, if it's short, but the chapters are longer.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha, Princess diaries, or Cat Woman.**

**Prologue**

Hello, you may know me and you may not, but that doesn't matter. I used to be just a simple school girl, but now that I've died I've become more than a girl. I never knew that I was half demon, that I was a cat demon even. Father never told me. And in not knowing such I had not known why the hotest demon growled at me. I also had not known that I would one day I would die. This is a story of how I turned from normal school girl to a killer, to a hero, to finally Cat Woman.

read and reveiw


	2. Chapter One

**Disclainer: I only own Sukuri and my friend owns Zephyr!**

**Chapter One**

"Sukuri, wake up. Sukuri" a male voice said to a green haired girl.

"Go away, Dad. The neigbors kept me up all night! I just want to sleep." the green haired girl, now known as Sukuri, moaned.

"But, Sukuri, you're late for school." the man, now known as Dad, said.

"NANI!" she exclaimed, running to the bathroom. She took a shower, got out, dried off, blow dried her hair, put on the closes clean clothes (blue pants, green shirt, and leapord prent over shirt), brushed her hair, grabbed her book bag and purse and ran out the door.

Sukuri's POV

I ran down the stairs and bumped into a girl dressed all in gray-green-- gray-green cargo pants, a gray-green sweater jacket (with a left-placed zipper), even a gray-gray beanie-thing with fake wolf ears poking out.

"Watch where you're going!" she said rudely.

"I'm sorry" I whimpered back as she ran to the Hiroshima City University which was three blocks from my apartment. I ran into the building, down the hall, and to the right into her class room.

"Miss Hirashi why do you insist on making us wait for you everyday?" a blonde said.

"I'm sorry, Sensei Motoshi," I said, bowing.

"It's fine, just sit down," Sensei Motoshi said. I made my way to my seat when suddenly I heard a growl. Instantly I spun around to see Sesshomaru Takahashi. I got to my desk and started pondering the growl.

I frowned. 'He wasn't exactly flirtatious in any way, and I wasn't exactly desirable by popular vote. So why would he growl at me?'

When I turned to leave Sensei Motoshi called her back,

"Your report on the arts is late, Miss Hirashi. I will give you by midnight tomorrow night or you shall fail. I believe that failing will get you kicked out and I don't want that so return now!"

"Yessir," I replied.

I went home and started cracking down on the project.

"Sukuri? Are you home?" Dad called.

"Hai," I smiled, getting up from my desk to see why he was home so early. In his hands were packages of some sort. I ran over to help him with them.

"Sukuri, arigatou," he said as he set the packages on the kitchen counter.

"O genki desu ka?" I asked as I got out a bowl of ice cream for him.

"I'm fine, just tired," he said, laughing nervously. I glared at him, suspiciously.

"What kind of ice cream? Chocolate or vanilla?" I asked knowing that he'd never eat chocolate.

"Vanilla," he said, "with some chocolate sauce"

"Is something wrong, Pa?" I asked, trying to make him slip on his own tounge and tell me everything that was going on.

"Oh, nothing! Nothing at all!" he said, quickly. I noted that he could tell that I was trying to find out about, whatever it is. I rolled my eyes at his efforts and said,

"I'll finish my report now."

I ran to my room and closed the door to get some privacy to do my report. About an hour later, when I finally found some more information on singing, the telephone rang.

"Moshi moshi. Hirashi residence, Sukuri speaking." I said.

"Konnichiwa, is Hirashi Mahiro available?" a woman asked.

"Hai. One moment please?" I said, "Dad it's for you!"

"Who is it?" he asked.

"May I ask whom I'm speaking to?" I asked.

"Oh I'm so sorry. Watashi no namae wa Asakura Fuu desu. O-namae wa nan desu ka?" she asked.

"Watashi no namae wa Hirashi Sukuri desu. Douzo yoroshiku!" I said, "Dad it's Asakura Fuu!"

I heard the other line pick up and I hung up. Soon I started hearing lovewords coming from the doorway of my father's room. I ran back to my room, closed the door, and worked on finishing it. Before I knew it, it was 12:33 am. I yawned and ran to my closet. I wanted to wear my cute, fuzzy, fluffy pink-with-teddybears pijamas. I put them on and fell into bed (I didn't even remove the covers!).

A while later I awoke to heavy music. Once again the neighboring apartment was blaring heavy metal out of gigantic speakers. I crawled over to window and quietly called,

"Please, quiet it down!"

I decided to finish my project since I obviously wouldn't get any sleep. Before then I looked at my clock. It was 3:00 am.

About five hours later I heard a "mew" from outside the window. I peered out and saw a little white cat or kitten.

"Here kitty kitty... Come here kitty kitty. I really don't want to go out there!" I exclaimed.

"Mew" the cat said,scared.

"FINE!" I said, inching my way out my window. Soon I was far out on the ledge and was about to fall when a black car sped past, backed up, and out came... Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's POV

I saw a girl from my class on the ledge and about to jump. I got out of my car and ran over there.

"There is no reason to jump!" I yelled up.

"No, no, there's a cat!" She esclaimed.

"Ah it's nice real pretty." I replied. I didn't see the cat.

"The cat's not there anymore!" She yelled.

"What is your apartment number?" I asked.

"Twenty-seven" she replied.

Back to Sukuri's POV

I couldn't beleive that the all popular Taisho Sesshomaru is trying to rescue me and with all the reporters too! After I shouted my apartment number he ran fast. I mean within seconds he had pulled me inside.

"Aragitou. I'm Hirashi Sukuri." I whispered.

"You probaly already know who I am." he replied.

"Hai, I do." I laughed and then blushed. He was holding me bridal style. He blushed as well and set me down.

"There's the cat!" I said, amazed.

"So you were tring to save your cat?" he asked.

"Not my cat! A cat" I replied and looked at the clock "OH KAMI I'M LATE"

I ran down stairs and once again bumped into that girl.

"Watch where you're going, bitch!" she said.

"Okay." I replied.

I got to school fiftheen minutes late and had to stand outside the room in the hall.

_Geat! At this rate I'll never finish my report!_ I thought.

Finaly I was allowed in and really got down on my report. By the end of the day about 11:00 pm I was finished! I walked down the dark and sinester looking halls (am I exagerating?) towards Sensei Motoshi's office.

Suddenly I heard a voice from the science lab. As I got closer the muffled voices got louder and clearer. Soon I was right outside the door. Curiousity got the best of me and I moved closer to the voices until I could hear them clearly.

"Do the students relize any of this madam?" a male voice said.

"Professor Mikinoe, the students don't know that their being giniepigs for the government. In the school lunches are steroids to see which ones are more affected." a female voice said.

"Yes, Madam Motoshi. But that is not the right thing! They are geting headaches and some end up dead!" the male voice, now known as Professor Mikinoe, said.

Suddenly I backed up until my hand slipped against the closes desk knocking off a glass bottle. It fell to the floor with a crash. I ran away so that I wouldn't be caught. I ran as fast as I could...

Sukuri: Wow am i in trouble?

Sukuri99: Maybe.

Inu Yasha: When do I come in, WENCH!

Sukuri99: Kagome?

Kagome: Ouswari!

Inu Yasha: falls

Zephyr: RR, please


	3. Chaper Two

**Disclaimer: **Naraku isXxSpawn of NarakuxX's pleasure slave and she's only giving me permission to use him in my story and he is not gay. I do not own any of the characters Rumiko Takahashi does.

**Chapter Two**

I ran down into the generaters and hid behind the cartages. Two sets of footsteps sounded troughout the room. My breathing became short with the fear of being caught and I haven't had any further thoughts.

"Girl, my name is Bankotsu. I won't hurt you. Come out," one said his voice deep and mysterious.

"I'm sorry, I think I'm in the wrong pl-" I was interupted as I slid out bye gun shots. I ran into another room and as I looked for a hiding place I heard the men saying,

"Naraku, honey. Why did you shoot, you know that Mistress Kaguya wants her alive!"

"Bankotsu, she would have gotten away!" The other man, now know as Naraku, said his voice light and girlish.

'Oh no!' I thought. I ran into the pipe in front leaving footprints behind in the orange stuff beside it.

Bankotsu's POV:

The girl was gone! I could have sworn she came this way! Then I noticed the pipe.

"Close the door." Naraku said. I looked at him with my 'What' look. "I'm gonna flush her."

"NANI! Are you crazy!" I asked. He shook his head and I closed the door. He pressed the big red button on the panel beside the door...

Sukuri's POV:

I wondered around the pipe when suddenly I heard a rushing noise. I instantly ran until I was at the edge of the pipe. Soon there was a loud rushing sound and I went over. Becasue of my backpack was so heavy I had to take it off. I couldn't swim and everything went black...

Text POV:

A female body was washed in from the sea. The stranges part about it was all the cats sitting around it. In the center was a white cat whom was now a calico cat. It crawled up the girls body to her face and licked it. She then breathed into the girl's face. With in a blink of an eye the cats were gone.

Sukuri's POV:

I awoke and every thing was brighter. It was daylight! I saw a spider and pounced on it, catching and eating it. It tasted pretty good. I was curious and climbed onto the giant rock near by and peered over the edge to see my hometown. I ran to my apartment and crouched in front of my window. I saw my reflection and wiped some slush off. I broke the glass and climbed in...

Sukuri's POV in the morning:

"Sukuri, time to awake." Dad whispered. I just purred and rolled over to my right side. "Sukuri, YOU ARE LATE FOR SCHOOL AGAIN!"

"NANI! Why didn't you tell me!" I esclaimed, jumping from the rafters and landed on my feet. 'Whoa, how'd that happen?' I wondered as I threw on the first clean clothes that came to sight (a green shirt, blue jeans, and a read jacket). Then I brushed my hair and grabbed my stuff and looked at the clock to see how late I was.

"DAD! You lied!" I acused.

"It's just that we don't eat meals together any more. Will you eat?" he asked. I smiled and sat down. It was mostly silence during the meals when dad said,

"You were sleeping on the rafters and purring. Do you have an explenation?"

"No, I don't remember last night at all, Dad. I gotta go, bye!" I said. I ran out the door and walked to school, no insident so far.

At school;

"Taisho Sesshomaru?" Sensei Motoshi called.

"Here!" he called back

"Takahashi Sango.'

"Here" a girl said.

"Hirashi Sukuri?"

"Here" I called.

"You're here! It's the sign of the apocalypse." Sensei said, smiling. I smiled back and started drawing a picture of Sensei Motoshi with devil's horns and tail while he was talking.

"Sukuri? Sukuri?" he asked.

"huh?" I asked.

"Are you even listening?" he questioned.

"Uhuh" I replied. He picked my picture up and glared.

"I'm sorry" I esclaimed. His eye twitched as he said,

"Sorry doesn't cut it."

"Then let me give you the remix. I'm sorry that my father has to pay for this colleage where we have to be taught by an idiot like you. He wastes his money on it." I said, smugly.

"Go to the office, NOW!" he yelled. I went to the office and got suspension.

Out On the Side Walk:

"I can't believe this! I never called Sensei Motoshi a Blood-sucking-son-of-a-bitch-who-pisses-in-his-pants. I never slapped him, punched him, or kicked him in the groin!" I mumbled to my self. Suddenly two dogs showed up and started barking at me. Before I noticed I was down on all fours hissing at them with everyone staring at me.

The girl from my class yanked me up, into an alleyway, and pushed me up against the wall, threatening.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she said.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"I'm Zephyr and if you bring back the taiyas I will personally kill you." she said.

"Zephyr, I don't know who the hell you are talking about!" I replied.

"You are a youkai." she whispered.

"No I'm full ningen" I replied.

"Feel the side of your face" she said and I did and I slid my hands up to the top of my heads to find ears. Everything went dark.

Text POV:

Zephyr waited for Sukuri to awaken from the faint. Suddenly Shippo poped up to see the girl.

"Found another one?" the small guy asked.

"Yep. Shhhhhhhhh. Three. Two. One." she said

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!" Sukuri screamed.

"You are just Youkai." Zephyr said.

"Zephyr, what are you doing here with the unpopular ningen?" a fimilar voice said. A basket ball came flying at Sukuri.

"None of your bussiness, Sesshomaru" Zephyr said.

"Hi Sesshomaru" Sukuri smiled.

"Sukuri, nice to see you." he replied.

"Bastard." Zepher said.

"Bitch" Sesshomaru said.

"Basketball?" Sukuri asked.

"You're on" Sesshomaru said as the thought on the lines of she's gotten hotter since the last time I saw her. Sukuri and Sesshomaru started the game.

Sesshomaru's POV:

Sukuri and I started the game of basketball. She got past me and damn her ass was adorable.

_What the hell am I thinking?_

I couldn't help but say behind her and be a pervert. Soon she took a shot and in a instant she was ontop of me. Suddenly she sat up and caught the ball.

"I haven't done that in a while" she laughed.

_Her laughter is so beautiful, just like her... DON'T GO THERE!_

I smiled and shook her hand.

Sukuri POV:

I blushed and turned and returned home, sredding the piece of paper. Suddenly, Dad came in excorting a woman in a revealing out fit.

"Oh, Sukuri, you're home early! Well that means you can meet your mother to be... Asakura Fuu meet Sukuri; Sukuri meet Fuu." he said. I glared at him. He's bringing a stripper to the family! I turned on my heel and went to my room. I slamed the door closed and locked it.

"What's the matter, Sukuri-san" someone said, causing me to jump to the rafter in my room.

"Zephyr? What are you doing here?" she asked. Zephyr laughed and came inside.

"I live next door and I want to give you me phone number," she smiled.

"Whom is in there with you?" my dad asked, his voice muffled through the door.

"Just Zephyr," I replied, rolling my eyes. Zephyr left a note and I went to bed, dreaming of the angelic face of Sesshomaru.

Sukuri99: I think I did pretty well...  
Sesshomaru: Was I really in my right mind?  
Kagome: Sesshomaru was perverted! Now I've seen everything.  
Sukuri99: I had to put in demonic lust! It makes the story juicier.  
Zephyr: Hey! This isn't all!... Bastard  
Sesshomaru: Bitch  
Sukuri99: silent  
Sesshomaru &Zephyr: Staring at Auther intintly  
Sukuri99: COME ON I'M NOT SAYING IT!  
Sesshomaru &Zephyr: Staring at Auther intintly  
Sukuri99: I GIVE UP! Basketball?  
Inu Yasha: You only gave up because you like my brother...  
Sukuri99: He's right.  
Inu Yasha: What you see in him I shall never know... Is Sango in this.  
Sukuri99: I don't know, yet... Miroku is and the Centipede woman is...  
Kagome: shudders  
Miroku: Read and reveiw please!


End file.
